militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Barry Galbraith
| birth_place = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, United States | origin = | death_date = | death_place = Bennington, Vermont, United States | genre = Jazz | occupation = Guitarist | instrument = | years_active = | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} Joseph Barry Galbraith (December 18, 1919, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania - January 13, 1983, Bennington, Vermont) was an American jazz guitarist. Galbraith moved to New York City from Vermont in the early 1940s and found work playing with Babe Russin, Art Tatum, Red Norvo, Hal McIntyre, and Teddy Powell. He played with Claude Thornhill in 1941-42 and again in 1946-49 after serving in the Army. He did a tour with Stan Kenton in 1953. Galbraith did extensive work as a studio musician for NBC and CBS in the 1950s and 1960s; among those he played with were Miles Davis, Michel Legrand, Tal Farlow, Coleman Hawkins, John Lewis, Hal McKusick, Oscar Peterson, Max Roach, George Russell, John Carisi, and Tony Scott. He also accompanied the singers Anita O'Day, Chris Connor, Billie Holiday, Helen Merrill, Sarah Vaughan and Dinah Washington on record. He was a mentor to Ralph Patt. In 1961 he appeared in the film After Hours. In 1963-64 he played on Gil Evans's album The Individualism of Gil Evans, and in 1965 he appeared on Stan Getz and Eddie Sauter's [[Stan Getz Plays Music from the Soundtrack of Mickey One|soundtrack to the 1965 film Mickey One]]. From 1970 to 1975 he taught at CUNY, and published a guitar method book in 1982. From 1976-77 Galbraith taught guitar at New England Conservatory in Boston. Discography As sideman With Hal McKusick *''In A Twentieth-Century Drawing Room'' (RCA Victor, 1956) With Manny Albam *''Brass on Fire'' (Solid State, 1966) With Cannonball Adderley *''Jump for Joy'' (EmArcy, 1958) With John Benson Brooks *''Alabama Concerto'' (Riverside, 1958) With Clifford Brown *''Clifford Brown with Strings'' (EmArcy, 1955) With Ruth Brown *''Ruth Brown '65'' (Mainstream, 1965) With Jimmy Cleveland * Introducing Jimmy Cleveland and His All Stars (EmArcy, 1955) With Al Cohn, Bill Perkins and Richie Kamuca *''The Brothers!'' (RCA Victor, 1955) With Freddy Cole *''Waiter, Ask the Man to Play the Blues'' (Dot, 1964) With Gil Evans *''Into the Hot'' (Impulse!, 1961) *''The Individualism of Gil Evans'' (Verve, 1964) With Art Farmer *''Last Night When We Were Young'' (ABC-Paramount, 1957) *''Listen to Art Farmer and the Orchestra'' (Mercury, 1962) With Maynard Ferguson *''The Blues Roar'' (Mainstream, 1965) With Curtis Fuller *''Cabin in the Sky'' (Impulse!, 1962) With Stan Getz *''Stan Getz Plays Music from the Soundtrack of Mickey One'' (MGM, 1965) With Johnny Griffin *''White Gardenia'' (Riverside, 1961) With Johnny Hartman *''The Voice That Is!'' (Impulse!, 1964) ;With Coleman Hawkins *''The Hawk in Hi Fi'' (RCA Victor, 1956) *''The Hawk in Paris'' (Vik, 1956) *''The Hawk Flies High'' (Riverside, 1957) *''Desafinado'' (Impulse!, 1962) With Billie Holiday *''Lady in Satin'' (Columbia, 1958) With John Lee Hooker *''It Serves You Right to Suffer'' (Impulse!, 1966) With Milt Jackson *''Ballads & Blues'' (Atlantic, 1956) *''The Ballad Artistry of Milt Jackson'' (Atlantic, 1959) *''Jazz 'n' Samba'' (Impulse!, 1964) With J. J. Johnson *''Goodies'' (RCA Victor, 1965) With Hank Jones *''Gigi'' (Golden Crest, 1958) *''The Talented Touch'' (Capitol, 1958) With Stan Kenton *''The Kenton Era'' (Capitol, 1940–54, 1955) With Steve Kuhn and Toshiko Akiyoshi *''The Country and Western Sound of Jazz Pianos'' (Dauntless, 1963) '''With John Lewis *''The John Lewis Piano'' (Atlantic, 1957) With Mundell Lowe *''Satan in High Heels'' (soundtrack) (Charlie Parker, 1961) With Gary McFarland and Clark Terry *''Tijuana Jazz'' (Impulse!, 1965) With Jimmy McGriff *''A Bag Full of Blues'' (Solid State, 1967) With Carmen McRae *''Birds of a Feather'' (Decca, 1958) With Helen Merrill *''Helen Merrill with Strings'' (EmArcy, 1955) With Mark Murphy *''Rah!'' (Riverside, 1961) With Oliver Nelson *''Impressions of Phaedra'' (United Artists Jazz, 1962) *''Oliver Nelson Plays Michelle'' (Impulse!, 1966) With Joe Newman *''Salute to Satch'' (RCA Victor, 1956) With Anita O'Day *''All the Sad Young Men'' (Verve, 1962) With Jackie Paris *''The Song Is Paris'' (Impulse!, 1962) With Paul Quinichette *''Moods'' (EmArcy, 1954) With George Russell *''The Jazz Workshop'' (RCA Victor, 1957) *''New York, N.Y.'' (Decca, 1959) *''Jazz in the Space Age'' (Decca, 1960) With Shirley Scott *''Everybody Loves a Lover'' (Impulse!, 1964) *''Great Scott!! (Impulse!, 1964) With Jimmy Smith *''Hoochie Coochie Man'' (1966) With Sonny Stitt *''The Matadors Meet the Bull'' (Roulette, 1965) With Gábor Szabó *''Gypsy '66'' (Impulse!, 1966) With Clark Terry and Chico O'Farrill *''Spanish Rice'' (Impulse!, 1966) With The Thad Jones / Mel Lewis Orchestra *Central Park North'' (Solid State, 1969) With Stanley Turrentine *''Always Something There'' (Blue Note, 1968) With Dinah Washington *''For Those in Love'' (EmArcy Records, 1955) With Kai Winding *''Dance to the City Beat'' (Columbia, 1959) References *class=artist|id=p78469/biography|pure_url=yes}} Barry Galbraith at Allmusic Category:1919 births Category:1983 deaths Category:American jazz educators Category:American jazz guitarists Category:American session musicians Category:City College of New York faculty Category:New England Conservatory faculty Category:Musicians from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:20th-century American guitarists Category:Guitarists from Pennsylvania Category:American male guitarists Category:American military personnel of World War II